Hart Angústia
by EndiHart
Summary: Jennifer e Jonathan Hart viviam uma vida tranquilha em Bel Air com seu fiel amigo e mordomo Max, até que Jonathan é convocado para uma missao da Marinha e uma série de eventos estranhos começar a acontecer;e o amor deles terá sua força testada pela 1ª vez ..
1. Chapter 1

**_Essa é uma história fictícia seus personagens pertencem á Columbia Tri-Star Televisão , o que houver nela parecido ou igual é apenas coincidência . Seu conteúdo é impróprio pra menores de 18 anos , então se sentir ofendido por favor não leia ._**

**_Caso não goste da escrita ou da dissertação por favor me desculpe e se sinta a vontade para opinar, lembre-se que não sou nenhuma escritora , apenas gostaria de compartilhar emoções guardadas ao longo dos anos que só agora tive coragem de postar . Emoções inspiradas por personagens e pessoas que amei e amo muito .. e amarei pra sempre ._**

**_Independente de ter assistido ou não a série Casal 20 ( Hart to Hart )_**

**_25/08/1979 à 22/05/1984 , ótima leitura ._**

**_Um abraço , beijos Hart .. Atenciosamente Angélica / Gé ._**

Era incrível como duas pessoas poderiam ser tão apaixonadas. Sem admitir pra ele mesmo, sempre teve medo que esse sentimento um dia pudesse acabar ou esfriar. Não que transparecesse isso nos amantes, mas era muito mágico, muito forte, muito intenso e muito verdadeiro... Pra ser verdade, pensou sorrindo. E principalmente porque os amantes eram seus amigos e (ele) mais que um filho. Além do que, era um privilégio fazer parte e conviver com essa relação todos os dias. Eles eram extremamente apaixonados, eles eram lindos, humanitários, inteligentes, ricos, alegres e divertidos cada um a seu modo. Até a perfeição pra eles parecia algo artificial porque depois de todas essas qualidades em comum, ainda eram casados.

Por isso tudo achava injusto depois de tantos anos de viagens, convivências, cumplicidades, agora que as indústrias Hart significavam um império de estruturação e patrimônios, seus patrões se viam menos e trabalhavam mais... Algo estava errado.

_ A globalização... Dizia Jonathan!

_ Hoje a muito mais pobres e muito mais coisas a serem concertadas... Dizia Jennifer.

_ Jennifer, sua patroa. A Senhora, Como ela era linda e única, um poço de charme e sensualidade. A conheceu antes de Jonathan, mas algo dizia que quando ele colocasse os olhos nela iria ser fatal, sabia que o mundo dele iria acabar num segundo. Estaria perdido. Pensava todas essas coisas durante muito tempo sentado na espreguiçadeira daquele maravilhoso jardim .

Definitivamente ela os conquistou com seu amor por Jonathan e sua amizade e sincera gratidão por seu mordomo e amigo Max, que foi um verdadeiro pai e educador pra Jonathan, seu modelo de como as pessoas deveriam se postar no mundo e com as pessoas. Se o seu marido era hoje um homem bom, forte, de fibra, seguro de si, devia isso a Max, à sua bondade e à sua grandeza.

Ele estava muito preocupado do por que desses pensamentos todos, pois vinha com eles uma leve angústia como se fosse se despedir daquela casa, como se fosse ver aquele jardim por apenas mais algumas vezes. Enganou-se por alguns segundos colocando toda a culpa na idade quando Jennifer chegou. Tinha estacionado sua maravilhosa Ferrari preta em frente da mansão e se poderia dizer que ela apesar da idade avançada estava mais linda, sexy e moderna do que nunca. Pro casal Hart a idade não chegou apenas o tempo passou. O amor, o respeito, a admiração, a paixão, o fogo, a mesma combustão instantânea, continuavam intactos. E a beleza também.

Ela seguiu pra cozinha, pois estava maluca por uma água gelada.

_ Max, Mas!

Como ele não a respondeu rapidamente pegou um copo e enquanto bebia ia em direção do quintal do ladinho de Max.

_Hei Max! Tá meditando ou ta cochilando?

Ele abriu seu sorriso simpático e brincalhão... Aliás, piadinha era mal de família.

_ Boa tarde Senhora H! ... Os dois. E estou particularmente feliz.

_Já sei o que é, continuou ela, nossos horários são compatíveis hoje. Eu e ele chegaremos juntos, acertei?

_Não, ele chegará mais cedo, às 22, e não vai dormir antes da Senhora chegar. Disse que ligou, mas ninguém atendeu que seria a esposa dele quem deveria e que irá conversar sobre seu fone estar sempre fora de área e ele não gosta quando as coisas começam a fugir de controle.

_ Ok! Ela saiu com um aceno de mão e com a fisionomia de quem já sabia disso, entrou numa ducha, colocou seu Uniforme descontraído e foi pra Universidade de Los Angeles. Porem parou no sinal vermelho e já ia reclamar quando o celular tocou.

_ Alo! Sua voz estava séria.

_Meu Deus respondeu Jonathan brincando, como essa mulher está difícil, além de nunca atender o celular ainda esquece meu nº!

_ Ai minha vida, desculpe, é que o sinal fechou.

_Ah, então foi só por isso que me atendeu?

_JONATHAN! Se sinta privilegiado, pela 1ª vez não me aborreci em atender alguém no meio desse trânsito, está cada dia pior.

_Hum! Vou pra casa e vou te esperar.

_Ok paixão. Não tenho a última aula.

_ É muito bom mesmo assim você pode me compensar pelos últimos dias.

_ Com todo prazer, mas o sinal abriu e já voltei a dirigir. Até vida!

_Até meu amor... Boa aula.

Jonathan também sentiu o efeito daquele trânsito infernal e demorou pra chegar.

Minutos depois Jennifer chegou, pois perdeu mais duas aulas por causa de uma reunião e correu pra abraçá-lo. Foi logo dizendo com seu jeito brincalhão:

_Não sabia que sua saudade era tanta paixão a ponto de você me esperar do lado de fora. E lhe deu um beijo rápido, mas, o deixando entrar em combustão instantânea.

_É eu senti muitas saudades sim. Se não chegasse logo poderia dormir no jardim. Max saiu e eu esqueci a chave no bolso do casaco e a senha das portas em algum lugar do cérebro.

_Nossa, acho que não estou cuidando muito bem de vocês!

_Engraçadinha! Falando nisso tenho 3 reclamações à fazer :

_Meus ouvidos aguardam meu amo.

_... 1ª: Você nunca atende o celular.

_O nunca foi só hoje!

_... 2ª: Não estamos nos vendo como gostaria.

_Nenhum de nós três é culpado.

_... 3ª: O tempo todo tem que se comunicar com o Bradan.

_Ele não faz o meu tipo, ela disse sorrindo.

Jonathan a puxou mais para ele.

_ Tem resposta pra tudo não é Senhora. H?

Nesse instante a seriedade tomou conta de sua fisionomia.

_ Não, infelizmente não tenho resposta pra tudo. Mas tenho resposta pro seu amor.

Ele sabia disso e colocou seus olhos azuis e sexys profundamente dentro dos dela, soltando faíscas de desejo.

_Eu te amo muito Jennifer, estou cada dia mais apaixonado.

_Eu também Jonathan!

_Quero fazer amor com você agora.

_Eu também, ela respondeu, enquanto suas bocas se aproximavam e se encaixavam carinhosamente e urgentemente . Se pudessem sentariam no carro em que estavam encostados e se amariam ali mesmo naquele momento mas ambos necessitavam se jogar na cama , prolongar o tremor de seus corpos e o fervor de suas veias como se o silêncio e a escuridão pudessem correr contra o tempo .

Depois que pararam o beijo ela conseguiu sussurrar :

_ Ainda temos a nossa adorada casa .

E ele respondeu :

_ E o nosso adorado quarto.

Jennifer digitou os códigos do interfone e eles correram pras escadas e em seqüência pra cama . Ela sempre estava cheirosa e limpa mas Jonathan também adorava o cheiro de seu sexo então as coisas se tornavam totalmente compatíveis pois nem a ducha atrapalharia esses momentos tão preciosos . Ela desistiu de dizer pra não ter ciúmes ,que a distância não esfriava mas aumentava seu amor por ele mas sua alma sentia que ele sabia disso . Jonathan também sabia que nada nem ninguém no mundo todo mudaria um milésimo do seu amor por ela e isso tudo deixava claro pros dois enquanto se apertavam , enquanto seus sentimentos mostravam o quanto suas vidas dependiam deles .

Poderiam sair fora desses compromissos que os afastavam e num piscar de olhos estavam onde queriam , tinham condições pra isso enquanto muitas pessoas passavam fome . Era o que os fazia abdicar um pouco de seu tempo em benefício do próximo .Era o que os tornavam especiais . E a única recompensa que precisavam era à que estavam vivendo naquele momento . E enquanto Jonathan à penetrava seus corpos pareciam um filme em câmera lenta dizendo que a distância nunca impediria seus pensamentos um no outro , dizendo que suas peles sempre desejariam uma à outra e seus corações sempre pulsariam num ritmo mútuo de plenitude e desespero .

O dia amanhecia igual à tantos outros mas para eles tinha um sabor especial , pois à muito tempo não dormiam assim abraçados , satisfeitos por se amarem quase à noite toda .E algum tempinho ainda pela manhã era o que desejavam mas Jennifer acordou com Jonathan ao fone . Sua fisionomia estava preocupada e tensa .

_ Sim , sim , eu entendo , falou Jonathan observando sua esposa acordar . Claro , sei que se trata de sigilo absoluto e estarei aí dentro de uma hora .

Ela sonolenta perguntou num sussurro olhando profundamente em seus profundos olhos azuis ..

_ Aonde você vai daqui uma hora paixão ? No pentágono ?

_Como adivinhou ?

_Sigilo absoluto .. escutei você responder . Sei que segredos militares são os únicos que ainda tem pra mim .

Jonathan olhou pra ela com muita paixão mas penalizado pelo seu tempo escasso e pra não acabar de vez com suas expectativas de poderem se amar um pouquinho pela manhã , deu um beijinho em seu nariz e outros rápidos em seus lábios aprofundando o beijo e não resistindo ao seu rostinho apaixonado ..

Abrindo suas penas devagar e começando à fazer amor com ela disse baixinho em seu ouvido :

_Eles não sabem que os próximos 30 minutos são seus ! Quero te compensar por ser a esposa mais linda e compreensiva da Marinha . Eu te amo !

Jonathan apesar da preguiça de Jennifer fez questão que tomassem banho juntos . Ele queria prolongar o máximo do tempo deles . Saiu da ducha depois dela e à pegou de roupão sentada na janela . Apertou seus lábios , seus cabelos molhados , disse que a noite e a manhã foram maravilhosos , que ia voltar logo e saiu .

Seu carro lentamente se aproximava da guarita e ele pensava que até mesmo dos aviões que eram também sua paixão estava afastado .

_ As coisas iriam melhorar , daria um jeito nisso . Poderia ainda sentir a presença de Jennifer nele , ela o envolvia de um jeito terno .

Finalmente chegando o soldado pediu seus documentos e lhe deu passagem . Ele adorava ver todos aqueles aviões brancos parados e sentiu uma vontade imensa de pilotar . Sentiu vontade de sua esposa . Lembrou dos tempos da farda , das moças se jogando pra cima dele , certamente pensando somente na sua beleza, sua posição , seu poder . Lembrando que o tempo passava e ele enjoado ficou em seu mundo, carente e vazio , até que encontrou aquela mulher sexy e exuberante com toda sua inteligência , lhe dizendo que os militares deveriam valorizar o charme de suas fardas e não cometerem tantas bobagens. Que os empresários deveriam substituir sentimentos mesquinhos por outros mais nobres . Se apaixonou instantaneamente e se não fosse tão responsável já à tinha levado direto pra sua casa .

E se casaram .

Entrou pelos corredores da base que dava na sala de reuniões e tentava tirar os momentos daquela manhã de seu pensamento pois o pedido do Comandante ao fone não era nada animador .

Abriu a porta e bateu continência .

_ Bom dia à todos , desculpe o atraso .

O Comandante se levantou pra cumprimentá-lo :

_ Bom dia Jonathan , o que houve ? O afastamento da Marinha está tirando suas responsabilidades ?

Ele sorriu meio sem jeito e sentou .

_Se estivesse aqui lhe daria uns dias de suspensão ,falou brincando mas num tom irônico . Depois colocou mais seriedade na fisionomia . Se o assusto não fosse tão grave não te chamaria .

Jonathan foi ficando cada vez mais apreensivo .

_ As nossas suspeitas se confirmaram , os militares estão colocando muita pressão pra voltarem ao poder e tememos as terríveis conseqüências de uma revolução que com certeza assombrará o país.

_Hum, e onde eu entro nisso disse Jonathan .

_ Você sabe muita coisa , de muita gente , códigos secretos e os mais importantes segredos do pentágono . Vai ser extremamente útil pra nós e colaborador de seu país . E talves tenhamos que mandar você pra Rússia .

Ele silenciou por alguns minutos

_ Sem a Jennifer .

Jonathan engoliu à seco e um suor intenso molhou sua testa .

_Sem a minha esposa ? Mas por quanto tempo vou ter que ficar ?

_ Uns 2 meses . Agora ele estava com a fisionomia mais séria ainda . O que pensa que está fazendo ? Está cumprindo uma missão , um dever . Não esqueça onde vai estar e pra que . Sua esposa não tem o que fazer lá e mesmo se tivesse não poderia interferir . Além do mais se estourar uma guerra você ficará preso na Rússia . Conhece as regras Jonathan e infelizmente entre a razão e a emoção não tem escolha , vai ter que ficar com a 1ª opção . Não é o único a ter que fazer isso e quando escolheu essa profissão sabia dos riscos que corria , também sabia que se caso fosse preciso , poderia ser chamado à ativa . Sinto muito Jonathan , principalmente pela Jennifer mas nós também não tivemos escolha .

Se fosse em outros tempos ele até que estaria feliz em colaborar com seu país mas pensar em deixar sua amada esposa ainda mais nessas circunstâncias ... sinceramente nunca imaginaria ter que passar por isso e enquanto estavam comentando e organizando todos os detalhes de sua ida , ele pego de surpresa sentiu seu coração despedaçar , como falaria pra ela , já estavam afastados e agora esses malditos interferindo diretamente em suas vidas .

Terminando a reunião ele foi pra casa decidido contar logo tudo de uma vez e terminar com sua agonia ..

_ Terminar ?! Vai começar outra , pensava ele .

Chegando de volta ao lar , ele foi encontrar Jennifer sentada dessa vez no gramado do jardim mas com o mesmo roupão branco aveludado . Sua cabeça estava levemente levantada jogando seus cabelos ruivos brilhantes sobre suas costas . Ele se aproximou , os alisou , depois deu à volta ao redor dela sentando na sua frente .

_ Demorou um pouquinho minha vida !

_Demorei sim , mas espero que isso me desculpe .

Ele deslizou suas mãos pelo seu ombro depois pelo seu pescoço e por entre seus cabelos , deixando sua pele deliciosamente arrepiada . Ela ainda estava apoiada no chão sem ação , então sentiu – se dominada por um beijo ardente e profundo . Ele engolia sua boca com uma urgência única e totalmente correspondido só depois de alguns minutos conseguiu parar o beijo .

_ Nossa paixão ! Tudo isso era saudades ?

Ele sorriu e respondeu :

_ Você fica irresistível nos raios do sol .

Ele esticou seus braços pra ela , lhe convidando pra levantar .

_ Quer dar um passeio ?

_Sim cavalheiro !

Enquanto andavam abraçados Jonathan procurava as palavras certas por onde começar . Observava o quanto o tempo à tornava mais linda . Lembrou de seu cabelo de leão de muitos tempos atrás, sentiu saudades do seu jeito meigo e imaturo em algumas situações pois ainda estavam se conhecendo . Agora ela estava mais sexy do que nunca , completamente madura e segura quanto ao casamento , quanto ao seu amor por ela mas continuava com o mesmo comportamento doce , meigo e expansivo que o deixava louco . Essas recordações e o que tinha a lhe dizer , o deixava frágil e não sabia como mas nunca havia se sentido tão inseguro como agora.

Ela parou a caminhada e ficaram um de frente pro outro com os braços entrelaçados .

_ Vida ! Já que hoje é sábado e pensávamos em prolongar nosso tempo , será que você tem um tempinho pra cavalgarmos ?

A expressão dela cheia de amor e carência , derreteu seu coração e tirou sua coragem pra lhe contar .

_ Pra que estragar esse momento agora ? pensava ele .

_Claro que eu tenho , ele respondeu . Tenho todo tempo do mundo pra você meu amor !

_ Ah tem é ? Então eu é que não estou conseguindo reuni-los .

Ele mordeu seus lábios numa ânsia de desejo .

_ Vamos pegar umas coisas e passar o fim de semana no rancho. Antes podemos passar no orfanato pra se despedir , assim não fica com a cuca pesada moça .

_Ótima idéia Sr .

Sem perder mais tempo jogaram somente algumas coisas de que iriam precisar no Jip , se despediram de Max e Freeway Jr. , depois passaram no orfanato e todas aquelas crianças maravilhosas mesmo chorosas compreenderam que eles também precisavam de um tempo sozinhos.

Na estrada Jennifer sentia seus cabelos no vento forte , se aventurou sentar no colo dele e como estava de vestido Jonathan apertou e saboreou suas nádegas emolduradas por um fio dental preto e ainda sentada em seu colo enquanto ele dirigia , ela sustentou seu olhar tarado convidativo por uma transa rápida . O sol estava ainda muito quente então avistaram um lago e mergulharam nele . Jennifer enroscou suas pernas na cintura de Jonathan e depois que ele devorou seus seios rosados e brilhantes pelos raios do sol , seu membro explodiu em gozo . Em seguida colocou ela na margem e engoliu sua almofadinha pequena e macia tirando dela sua máxima excitação . Ela explodiu seu gozo pra ele , voltaram pro carro e colocaram suas Jaquetas . Como dois adolecentes apaixonados , viris e aventureiros entraram no rancho depois de uns 45 minutos e adormeceram exaustos .

No meio da tarde felizes e completos por estarem à sós pegaram seus cavalos e a cesta

_ Môoor ! Sua idéia não poderia ter sido melhor . Nem sei como não tinha pensado nisso .

_ Por falar em idéia , acho que vou pegar o puro sangue árabe assim podemos ir juntinhos .

Ele notou seu ar de reprovação .

_ Ele foi feito pra isso , relaxa ! Quero você bem pertinho de mim .

Como a transa deles foi rápida ele sentiu necessidade de um contato mais profundo . De sentir seus braços envoltos no seu corpo , o cheiro dos seus cabelos , da sua pele . Ela por sua vez sentiu seu coração disparar e uma onda de arrepiu e prazer quando os braços dele à envolveram .

Desceram do cavalo num campo enorme e aberto tendo apenas a visão da montanha e do céu .

Jonathan à abraçou tão forte que parecia que ela ia atravessar o seu corpo . Tirou seus pés do chão e olhou pra ela doido de desejo .

_ Escuta esse silêncio ! Não sente que estamos realmente sozinhos no mundo ?

Ela respondeu séria :

_ Por hoje nós estamos .

Ele escutou sua voz rouca , macia e devorou sua boca numa agonia extrema de provar o quanto ele à amava , era louco por ela . Seu beijo continuava intenso enquanto ele apertava seu corpo ainda mais forte e sua língua explorava todas as partes de sua boca . Ele também apertava demais seus lábios carnudos . A cabeça rodava e tudo sumiu de sua mente . Ela sentia totalmente o efeito que ele fazia nela , seu corpo tremia , sua alma vibrava . Enlouquecia com aquele beijo que não acabava nunca mas não se importava de quase desmaiar se fosse em seus braços , porque ele beijava exageradamente bem mostrando todo seu amor .

Finalmente quando conseguiram se largar , buscaram a sombra de uma árvore , esticaram a toalha xadrez e saborearam as guloseimas que Jonathan preparou .

À cada mordida de uma fruta ele dava pra ela morder e vice -versa.

_ Querida , me dá mais um beijo , ele suplicou

_Te adoro meu amor ! Mas tô com fome ainda , disse provocativa .

_ Seguindo com sua provocação ele respondeu :

_Eu também , mas de beijo .

Ela se aproximou e o beijou profundamente depois deitou e apoiou a cabeça em seu colo . Ele acarinhou seus cabelos .

_Também te adoro . Sempre vamos ter momentos como esse .

_Claro minha vida , disse ela mordendo sua maça .

_Gostaria de fazer amor aqui mas já que tivemos sexo ao ar livre hoje , disse Jonathan descontraído , acho que a cabana seria ideal.

_E parece que vai esfriar muito , disse ela .Vamos ?

_Vamos !


	2. Chapter 2

O casal depois de deixar o cavalo na cocheira foi caminhando de mãos dadas em direção da porta enquanto Jennifer admirava o por do sol :

_Tá demorando pra escurecer né amor ?

_Por que ? Ele respondeu . Amava provocá-la . Se não quer que eu te veja nua é só apagar as luzes .

Jonathan agarrou sua cintura à puxou para dentro e à jogou no sofá macio . Olhou pra ela maluco de desejo , seu olhar soltava faíscas e ela não deixou de notar . Devagar tirou a roupa dele indo em direção à cozinha sem pudor nenhum e voltou com 1 garrafa de vinho branco e duas taças . A mesa de centro estava no canto da sala pra que ficassem mais `a vontade no tapete fofo , toda arrumadinha , lindamente charmosa com um delicado arranjo de flores do campo .

Ela não deixou de notar também o clima romântico e aconchegante e alguma coisa completando o laço da garrafa .

Ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou na frente dela sentada no sofá :

_ A mulher deve tirar o laço , os místicos dizem trazer muita sorte. Mentiu observando seu rosto meigo e surpreso pelo que viria .

Quando ela puxou o laço viu uma aliança de diamantes amarrada nele . Ficou deslumbrada , estática . Uma lágrima de emoção rolou de seus lindos olhos verdes amendoados .

_ Que surpresa mais linda paixão !

Jonathan pegou a aliança , segurou sua mãozinha elegante e colocou a aliança no seu anelar direito:

_ Quero que você sempre lembre desse dia . Ele representa um amor forte e verdadeiro ,o amor que sinto por você . Esse dia representa a vida de nós mesmos e acima de tudo quero que ele represente sua lembrança de que minha vida depende somente do seu amor e que nada no mundo todo me fará ficar longe de você .

Que por mais que nosso tempo seja escasso , momentos como esse irão se repetir porque precisamos um do outro .

_ Vou me lembrar minha vida . Te amo e te quero muito . Eu te adoro e agradeço à Deus todos os dias por ter o seu amor e da forma que é .

Ele limpou suas lágrimas e por um momento lembrou de tudo que precisava lhe contar , mas deixou isso de lado dando vazão à todo seu sentimento . Ele estava extremamente tocado e excitado . A vontade dela lhe invadia os poros . Então começou a tirar sua roupa e não agüentando mais beijou seus lábios ávidos e trêmulos de desejo . Ela se excitou mais ainda sentindo a aliança em seu dedo e tudo que ela representava .

Ele colocou o vinho nos copos e selaram um amor eterno ,especial e único mais uma vez . A seriedade do momento fez com que ficassem mudos diante um do outro . Seus olhos e seus corpos diziam muito mais do que precisavam ouvir .

Jonathan tocou o queixo de Jennifer e pediu que ela esperasse um pouquinho enquanto ele acendia a lareira . Apagou as luzes de modo que apenas ela iluminava e aquecia o ambiente acolhedor .

Sem nenhuma pressa ele tirava sua blusa devagar e olhava fascinado sua beleza mística realçada pela claridade do fogo . Nesse momento os rosados picos gêmeos de seus seios faziam sua excitação aumentar extraordinariamente . Agora ele descia sua calcinha de renda branca minúscula sentindo toda maciez e elegância de suas curvas perfeitas . Seus pelinhos arrepiaram e ela por sua vez provava o extremo de seu desejo observando o olhar quente e ansioso de Jonathan . Parecia que ele adivinhava que cada milímetro de seu corpo também ansiava por seu toque .

Seus lábios finalmente se tocaram e a tranqüilidade do momento se tornou numa fúria incontida . Suas bocas se beijavam com uma urgência sem fim e depois de muitos minutos eles se jogaram no tapete macio e Jonathan rapidamente sugou seu pescoço , seus seios tirando praticamente todo seu fôlego . E ela queria mais, muito mais . Os beijos dele pressionavam sua pele descendo pelo seu colo à levando ao delírio .Depois ele colocou uma de suas pernas sobre a almofada e outra sobre seus ombros sugando a parte mais íntima do seu sexo . Ele não agüentava mais de vontade de penetrá-la , de possuí-la . Seus gemidos de prazer eram como um bálsamo aos seus carinhos lhe dizendo que sua intensidade poderia ir muito mais além . Não demorou nada pro seu corpo tremer em gozo com a dança da língua de Jonathan no seu sexo.

Deitando sobre o corpo escultural de sua esposa ele rapidamente se concentrou na sua performance lhe entregando um prazer avassalador , enquanto aliviava também o seu . Descarregou toda sua energia e aproveitando o relaxamento , deitou mudando de posição mas ainda com seu membro dentro dela , continuou a penetração intercalando suas mãos entre seu colo seios e quadril e Jennifer não deixou de pensar no turbilhão de emoções e sensações que tinha com ele . Mesmo com esse jeito louco de fazer amor , eles faziam se amando com a mesma intensidade de sempre . A mesma vontade de se dar mostrando que eles pertenciam à eles .

Aquela vontade era tanta que não conseguiam raciocinar nem se concentrar em mais nada , somente naquele desejo , naquele sexo selvagem , aproveitando dele cada segundo .

Fizeram amor em mais duas posições e ainda lhes sobrava fôlego pra mais algumas mas o cansaço de todas aquelas descargas pediram um tempo longo de descanso .

_ Ai minha vida , disse Jennifer jogada nas almofadas enormes , tem muita sorte de encontrar uma mulher que possa acompanhar perfeitamente seu ritmo .

_ É porque você é minha máxima realização !

Ela sorriu puxando a coberta de peles em cima deles , depois deitou em seu ombro .

_ Estava uma delícia não estava ? Perguntou Jonathan .

_Sempre é uma delícia paixão , mas hoje realmente a gente se superou .

Ele fechou os olhos pra melhor sentir a resposta à sua pergunta :

_Diz que vai ficar comigo pra sempre ? !

_Eu vou ficar com você pra sempre Jonathan ...

Essa última palavra soava tão bem em seus ouvidos lhe fazendo abrir um sorriso encantador . Aproximou sua boca da dela e depois de um beijo demorado ele aconchegou Jennifer mais ainda em seus braços e adormeceram completamente apaixonados .

Ela acordou antes dele já podendo sentir o cheiro do cafezinho fresco pra acompanhar aquele silêncio maravilhoso . Colocou sua roupa , um casaquinho de malha e depois de passá-lo foi sentar na rede admirando a natureza que ela tanto adorava e achou estranho não ouvir o barulho dos pássaros . Achou estranho por não ter a sensibilidade de notar que até eles estavam quietos como se o tempo parasse e esperasse uma calmaria antecipada diante da tempestade que estava por vir .

Ela também não notou a presença de Jonathan olhando pra ela sentada na rede . Ele parou na porta e ficou observando seu jeito de moleca levemente abaixada sobre seu joelho , pensando como uma pessoa poderia ser tão linda , estar diante dele e ser sua esposa . Mas era feliz por ter o dom de amá-la como ela merecia .

Se aproximou de mansinho e agora ela já poderia senti-lo .

_Bom dia moça! Tem um lugarzinho nessa sua rede ? Ele perguntou já sentando e tirando a caneca de sua mão .

Com um sorriso maroto e um beijinho suave ela respondeu bom dia e deitou em seu peito .

Ele alisou seus cabelos e começou um balanço lento quando o fone tocou . Nenhum dos dois se mexeu .

_ Vida ! Eu já fiz o café !

_E eu ainda tô muito sonolento !

_Hum .. ok !

Ela levantou indo em direção ao fone :

_Vou me lembrar de desligar da próxima vez . Alô !

_ Oh droga, pensou Max . Mesmo com a ironia da situação não teve como ele não dizer bom dia com um nó na garganta .

_Bom dia Sra H , poderia chamar o Sr. H ?

_Poderia Max , mas não pode adiantar o assusto não ?

O nó em sua garganta ficava cada vez mais apertado , ele ficava cada vez mais nervoso e teve que pensar numa desculpa rápida .

_ Não porque é um assunto de homem .

_Ok , ok , disse ela com um ar de desconfiança . Um minuto , vou chamá-lo . Espero que seja sério pra ligar à essa hora . Bye .

Voltou rápido até a varanda .

_ Amoo , Max quer ter como você um assunto de hoomem !

_À essa hora ?

Ela sentou novamente na rede :

_ Foi o que eu disse !

_ Olá Max , diga , o que é .

_Sr. H , me desculpe , me desculpe mesmo mas o que tenho pra lhe contar é muito sério . Não contei pra Sra .H porque não é uma coisa que se fale por fone, o Sr. mesmo terá que contar e ela ainda vai custar a acreditar , mas nossa casa está em chamas .

_Max pelo amor de Deus , eu ..

_Sr. H não é nenhuma brincadeira infelizmente , fale com o tenente Gray , ele quer conversar um pouco com o Sr.

_Mas ..

_ Jonathan , é o tenente Gray , infelizmente Max lhe disse a verdade . Não sobrou quase nada de sua casa . Com muita sorte poderá encontrar alguma coisa de valor sentimental . Sei que é algo terrível pra se dizer ao fone mas não havia outra maneira de te dar essa notícia . Só não sabemos ainda se foi um incêndio provocado mas falaremos disso depois , por enquanto o fato por si só é trágico demais e vou te dar um tempo , principalmente por Jennifer .

Jonathan não acreditava no que estava ouvindo , ele segurava o fone como um ato involuntário sem conseguir raciocinar nada .

_ Já conseguiram pelo menos apagar o fogo ?

_Sim Jonathan , já . Mas não espere nada , sua casa está em ruínas. Segundo Max o fogo começou pela parte baixo comprometendo toda a estrutura que logo após veio à cair totalmente.

Ah , Meu Deus ! E como Max está ?

_ Sem nenhum ferimento .

Jonathan colocou devagar o fone na base praticamente em estado de choque . Ele não era de se abater facilmente mas aquele lar significava o começo de sua vida maravilhosa com Jennifer , colocaram ali todas as suas emoções e apesar de alguns objetos serem de muito valor material , não havia nenhum que tivesse sido colocado sem amor . Ele cambaleou e se segurou pra não cair . Agora não tinha somente uma coisa pra contar pra sua esposa , mas duas . Não sabia qual delas era a pior . Caminhou até a rede e encontrou ela com os braços abertos pra ele mexendo as mãos em sinal de apelo . Uma ternura imensa invadiu seu coração dolorido .

_ Vem me balançar de novo vem paixão . Enquanto a gente pensa o que vai fazer do nosso domingo .

Ela baixou os braços observando seu rosto :

_Jonathan ! Pelo amor de Deus o que aconteceu ? Porque está pálido desse jeito ?

A vontade dele era enterrar seu rosto no ombro dela e chorar até sua última lágrima mas precisava ser forte .

_ Minha querida , o que a gente vai fazer nesse domingo não é uma coisa muito boa não . Não se acha palavras pra contar certas coisas a não ser contando de uma vez .

Ela começou a ficar agitada .

_ Alguém morreu ? Jonathan me responde , alguém morr ..

_Não ninguém morreu meu amor , é nossa casa .

_ O que tem nossa casa ?

_ Não tem , não existe mais .

O coração dela começou a acelerar .

_ Como assim não tem mais ?

Nesse instante os olhos dele encheram de lágrimas .

_ Houve um incêndio , está em ruínas .

Jennifer estava agora paralisada e sentiu como se mil facas entrassem em seu estômago . Ela queria acreditar ser mentira mas a fisionomia e os olhos de Jonathan diziam exatamente o contrário . Ela o conhecia , sabia que não estava brincando . Muitas lágrimas agora caiam no rosto dela e começou andar de um lado pra outro incrédula .

_ Me diz que é mentira Jonathan , por favor , me diz que é mentira . A nossa casa , nossa adorada casa ... é por isso que os pássaros não cantaram ...

_ Minha querida ! Jennifer ! Eu sinto muito , eu sinto tanto .

A voz dele transmitia uma dor terrível e uma sinceridade inigualável . Ela agarrou seus braços , em suas roupas ..

_ Nãaao Jonathan ! Nãaao !

Ele tinha se mantido forte até aquele momento mas não resistiu depois que Jennifer chorava nele descontrolada . Suas lágrimas também se tornaram abundantes e como ela nunca tinha visto ele chorar dessa maneira , soltou suas roupas , enlaçou seu pescoço e os dois choraram abraçados toda sua dor .

No carro de volta à Bel Air iam mudos e apreensivos , cada um sentindo à seu modo todo aquele pesadelo . E Max os esperava mais tenso ainda , na expectativa que os seus patrões achassem que de algum modo ele fosse culpado . Mas quando chegaram Jennifer abriu a porta do Jip numa rapidez espantosa e correu pra abraçá - lo chorando de novo descontroladamente .

_ Eu quero a nossa casa Max , cadê nossa casa ? Eu quero minha casa.

Depois disso ela o soltou e girou em volta de si mesma com os olhos arregalados pro vazio e as únicas coisas que pôde ver foram o portão e a cerca branca com os patinhos nadando na lagoa . Jonathan presencia essa cena deprimente sem ação e Max e o tenente Gray olham para os dois , penalizados e confusos com toda aquela situação mórbida .

Jennifer continuou olhando pro espaço vazio , pra aquela fita amarela horrorosa da polícia onde esteve sua amada e adorada casa , por um instante passou por ela todos os momentos mágicos que viveu até ali , os presentes , as coisas colocadas com tanto amor e carinho , as festas , o cheiro de mato verde , olhou pro céu e uma revolta tomou conta de todo seu ser .

_ PORQUÊEEEEEE ? ! PORQUÊ VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO ?

_ JONATHAN , ELA VAI DESMAIAR ... gritou o tenente Gray .

Ele correu e conseguiu alcançá-la antes que ela caisse no chão . À colocou em seu colo tentando reanimá-la . Depois de alguns minutos ela abriu os olhos lentamente sentindo as mãos dele acarinhando seu rosto e cabelos .

_ Jennifer , minha querida ,meu amor , você está bem ?

_Estou sim , ela respondeu fracamente .

Ele à apertou de encontro ao seu rosto e se virou para eles .

_ Vou levar ela daqui , depois eu volto pra enfrentar essa loucura .

_ NÃO , EU NÃO QUERO FICAR SOZINHA !

_ Calma meu amor , não vou te deixar sozinha só que ficar aqui olhando pro que sobrou não vai resolver nada . Calma querida você precisa se acalmar um pouco .

Ela continuou dessa vez coma voz quase normal :

_ Mas eu quero ficar aqui Jonathan ,faz alguma coisa ...

Ele percebeu que o estado dela era pior do que ele pensava ,então sem dar atenção pro seu apelo , tomando conta totalmente da situação , foi levando ela pro carro segurando em seu braço com medo que ela pudesse fugir .

_Jennifer ,Jennifer olha pra mim ! Não vou te deixar está bem ? Mas vou ter que dirigir ,então promete que vai ficar quietinha , promete ?

Ela acenou com a cabeça positiva e automaticamente e deitou em sua perna dentro do carro .Ele o ligou , dirigiu com uma mão no volante e outra nela ligando o celular .

_ Sim , respondeu do outro lado da linha uma das 3 melhores amigas de Jennifer .

_ Michelle , disse Jonathan , bom dia , desculpa estar te ligando à essa hora num domingo . Escute , não é uma piada e não vou repetir . Nossa casa pegou fogo , está em ruínas e estou levando a Jennifer aí . Ela não está muito bem não , então você poderia dar uma mãozinha ?

_ Ah meu Deus , claro , mas que pergunta , estamos esperando .

Assim que chegaram Michelle à abraçou se assustando com aparência dela e logo à colocaram no sofá .

Oliver marido de Michelle e médico muito capacitado , fez um exame muito minucioso nela .

_Pronto moça , não se esforce e nem precisa falar . Só está muito fraca pela falta de alimento e o seu estado de nervos à acelerou , só isso . Vou lhe passar um calmante à base de ervas pra relaxar seus nervos e pra que você descanse ok ?

Depois disso ele deu uma piscada pra Jonathan e os dois saíram pra cozinha .

_ Olha Jonathan , não precisa se preocupar demais , o estado dela é perfeitamente natural , só terá que observar e se ele continuar por muito tempo , aí sim é preocupante pois poderá estar evoluindo pra uma depressão . Tenho que te alertar como médico , mas não acho que esse seja o caso . O principal é mantê-la o máximo que puder longe de qualquer divulgação da imprensa .

_Obrigado Oliver , muito obrigado mesmo !

Quando o calmante começou a fazer efeito ela balbuciou que queria deitar em sua cama e adormeceu . O coração dele se partiu em mil pedaços pois pela 1ª vez tinha certeza de não poder dar o que ela precisava . Beijou sua testa bochecha e lábios , alisou suas mãos pela aliança e sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido :

_ Eu te amo . Nossa casa se foi querida , mas nós estamos aqui .

_ Pode resolver suas coisas pelo tempo que precisar Jonathan ,falou Michelle , eu cuido dela , não se preocupe .

_ E se ela acordar antes de eu chegar ?

_ Seguramos as pontas ,pode deixar .

No carro Jonathan buscou uma humildade religiosa que não era seu forte e pediu à Deus que lhe ajudasse . Chegando abraçou Max .

_ Eu sinto muito ,sinto mesmo Sr. H .

_ Eu também sinto Max .

O tenente Gray se aproximou .

_ E a Jennifer melhorou?

_ Sim , melhor do que se possa esperar.

_Ótimo . Tenho umas coisas pra lhe dizer . Nada mais pode ser construído aqui . Pegue todo os pertences que puder encontrar rapidamente pois teremos que interditar pras investigações . E sugiro que não se exponha , falo isso por toda família . Suspeitamos que esse incêndio tenha sido criminoso .

_Lidamos com muita gente ao longo de nossas vidas mas no momento não lembro de ninguém que queira nos matar , respondeu Jonathan . Me dá um tempo até amanhã ?

_ Claro , damos sim , mas venha cedo e já tire tudo que achar . Interditamos helicópteros pra que vocês possam tirar suas coisas em paz . E... não há o que dizer , sinto muito mesmo .

Na casa de Michelle Jennifer acordou com ela ao seu lado .

_ Oii !

_Oi , disse Jennifer com a voz bem fraca.

_ Olha ,fique quietinha , não se esforce está bem ? Já sabemos de tudo então vamos deixar isso agora . Preparei uma sopinha, Jonathan foi resolver umas coisas mas já está voltando .

_ Brigada , estou tão envergonhada , deveria dar apoio ,estar lá com ele ajudando à resolver os problemas mas foi mais forte do que eu , o tempo todo estive consciente mas não consegui me controlar .

_ Claro né , que é isso , outra no seu lugar já teria pirado , até que você está levando muito bem . Ninguém vive os melhores momentos de sua vida numa casa e depois à encontra em ruínas e consegue se controlar . Relaxa ok ! O grande homem vai querer te encontra coradinha . Que tal ligar pra ele ? Consegue falar ?

_ Deveria ser psicóloga sabia ? Consigo sim .

_ Sr . H seu celular está tocando disse Max .

Jonathan atendeu o fone e seu rosto se iluminou :

_É da sua casa Oliver .

_ Oi paixão , acordei melhorzinha e vou tomar uma sopinha , disse sorrindo .

_ Que alívio meu amor . Estava mesmo indo pra í . Te amo .

_ Também te amo , beijo.

_ Beijo minha querida .

Jennifer desligou o fone e se virou para Michelle :

_ Ai , a voz dele me mata .

_É lindo ver o amor de vocês .

_Que horas são , perguntou Jennifer .

_3 horas .

_Já ?

_ Sim ,dormiu um pouquinho .

Jonathan olhou pras ruínas do seu quintal e respirou fundo .

_Vamos Max encontrar Jennifer . Até logo tenente .

Assim que chagaram o casal Hart se abraçou e esse abraço foi reconfortante , mostrou que o amor deles iria superar tudo . Ficariam no apartamento da corporação , até acharem um lugar definitivo . Max e Jonathan tomaram um chá , passaram à tarde com o casal de amigos pra se distraírem um pouco enquanto Jennifer se recuperava mais e se despediram .

_ Não esqueça de tomar o remédio e se alimentar hem Jennifer! Queremos ver você bem e ligaremos amanhã .

_ Claro Oliver ,brigada mais uma vez por tudo . Tenho dois guarda costas pra me fazer não esquecer de nada.

_ Vocês tem certeza que não querem ficar, perguntou Michelle .

_ Não não , respondeu Jonathan . Brigado por tudo .

Jonathan , Jennifer e Max tentaram manter o equilíbrio e mais ainda sua união pra enfrentar os problemas apesar da dor e recomeçar uma nova etapa de suas vidas .

Freeway Jr. olhava a paisagem indiferente à tudo isso .

_Se fosse o Freeway , resmungou Max , estaria abalado como nós . Já não se fazem cachorros como antigamente .

Os Hart se olharam e mexeram os lábios num sorriso terno .


End file.
